Recordings
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: After Sylvan gifts Eamonn a voice recorder, Eamonn decides to keep log of everything going on.


**Author note: I don't own Emerald City, nor do I own Yakitate! Japan.**

 **Aaaah, I wanted to incorporate some French and Japanese into this fic, so….**

" _Dialogue fully in italics"_ **is supposed to be Japanese. I'm not going to attempt writing in actual Japanese because I don't know ANY of it whatsoever.**

"Le dialogue en français" **is supposed to be, well, in French. I did my best to write whatever French dialogue I had in this fic as well as I could, but please do feel free to correct me if I've made any particular errors, because** _ **I am far from fluent**_ **. Heck, I'm still learning, I appreciate any pointers you have! XD**

 **Warning: Takes place post-Emerald City, takes place during the Yakitate! 25/9 Arc, Emerald City spoilers, Yakitate! Japan spoilers, EamonnxMeister.**

* * *

 _ **Recordings**_

Summary: After Sylvan gifts Eamonn a voice recorder, Eamonn decides to keep log of everything going on.

* * *

 _Click._

"It is approximately…one day since I got this…recorder. I assume it's working, I put the batteries in like the instructions said, and the red light is on, so I'm just going to assume it's working."

A sigh, some muffled movement.

"I thought it would be handy to keep track of everything. It's easy to get caught up in not doing a lot. What am I doing…?'

Another sigh.

"Nothing much happened today. And I don't know what else to say, so…"

 _Click._

* * *

 _Click._

"I dreamt of Maeve, Indra, and my son again."

A pause, then…

" _Shit._ I can't remember my own son's name anymore. Damn it, I…I know it's been a while, but am I already forgetting them? I just…"

A sigh.

"I need a moment. Just…just a moment."

 _Click._

* * *

 _Click._

"I had a nightmare…I don't really want to talk about what it was."

A low growl, some shuffling movement, a hand brushing hair back.

"I _can't_ sleep, so I'm recording this now. Sylvan actually gave me a phone call moments ago from his own room. He can't sleep, either, so he's coming here now for a little bit. Maybe…maybe being in each other's presences will help, even if only briefly. He'll be here soon. I don't know what we'll talk about…our dreams, maybe. Maybe not. Maybe that podcast he wants me to listen to…what's it called? Night-something? I'm not thinking…"

 _Click._

* * *

 _Click._

"Sylvan keeps giving me phone calls to my room, but of course I work most of the day, so I don't get to them until after my shifts are over. They're nice, though. They really are, and I appreciate him looking out for me. I think I have a few saved…

A few buttons are pressed, then a beep.

" _Hey Eamonn."_ Sylvan's voice came in from the phone _. "I was wondering if you listened to the first five episodes of that fictional podcast yet…if you have, what do you think of it? I know it's a bit weird, thinking of a town with a dog park that doesn't allow dogs in the dog park…then again, it might not be that weird, given that you come from Oz and all."_

 **Beep.**

" _Just leaving a quick message to say that things are crazy right now, and if you're off shift, do NOT come to my office to visit me. Coo is being quite fussy right now, and we both know how bad he gets when he's fussy like this! Love you!"_

 **Beep.**

" _Okay, I think everything is good now. And, if you want to visit, consider this as me saying I'm available right now."_

 **Beep. You have no more messages.**

A pause. Then…

"Wait…" Eamonn's voice is heard again. "That message came up only five minutes ago. I'm going to go see him."

 _Click._

* * *

 _Click._

"Am I the only one who realizes how much he likes to talk? Sylvan that is? Not that I mind, I'm fine with that. I don't really talk that much, anyway, and it's not like either of us have many people to talk to on a casual basis."

"It's nice…to hear his voice. I didn't realize how much I liked that until now. Sometimes I get uneasy on duty. Seeing him when I can helps with…everything I've been through. He's my comfort zone."

 **Knock knock knock.**

Footsteps, an opening door, and a new voice spoke, a little distant.

"Mon coeur?"

"Sylvan. I wasn't expecting you here."

"I just thought I'd drop by and tell you some interesting news."

"Really? Would you...like to come in?"

"Sure."

Footsteps, then a closing door.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Azuma and the others won the latest round against St. Pierre. We're on a winning streak."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that. Maybe…Pantasia will be okay if they keep this up?"

"Yes, I hope so…" A sigh ensued.

Hesitation, then—"What's wrong, Sylvan? You don't seem…pleased."

"Well…I got a call, from my father, just earlier."

"Wait… _what?"_

" _He called me_ , Eamonn." The General Manager of Pantasia's voice tensed up a bit, breath catching a bit in his speech. "I haven't spoken to him in years—he said—" Sylvan faltered several times, then finally spoke, switching to Japanese, _"he wanted to talk to me at the St. Pierre Main Building tomorrow night."_

"…He _what?_ I…"Eamonn switched to Japanese as well. _"Your father…called you?"_

" _Yes, he did. I'm still reeling from it."_

" _And he wants to meet you?"_

" _Yes."_

A pause, then…

" _No."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because…because…"_ There was pacing on the ground, briefly, some shuffling, then _, "_ Tu es _magnifique,_ mon cher, pour le dire, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé."

"Um…" Eamonn faltered, then spoke in English, "I kind of understand the first half, but what is the second? I'm still trying to get ahold of your French."

"Sorry, sorry." Sylvan changed back to English, too. "The thing I said was…I don't want you to get hurt. I don't think you should go with me."

"Do you think that they'll try to hurt me if I come with you? Because we're both….together?"

"I'm worried about that, yes."

"I don't want them to hurt you for any reason! This could be a trap!"

"Father wouldn't hurt me!" Sylvan blurted, then hesitation. "Or at least I hope not…I-I don't want to imagine that."

"I'm a security guard, for crying out loud! You usually have one or two with you at least when you go outside the Main Building! At least…at least bring me with you as a bodyguard? I don't have to be in the same room as you two, I can wait outside."

"I don't know if I can bring you. This _has_ to be in secret. I can't let the rest of Pantasia know this…what would they think? That could…implicate me as being some traitor and I don't want that. I don't want you to get wrapped up in this, Eamonn, if it goes badly. Especially since it's so… _personal."_

"Of course, of course...if that's what you want, I won't get in the way. But if you need me there, I'll be there."

"You're not going to stop me from going?"

"It's your choice. He asked you, not me. And…you know I lost family."

"… _Merde._ How could I forget that…?"

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"There….isn't a day where I don't think of them at least briefly. I said I wanted to move on, and I think I am, but…to know I lost them the way I did, because of the coward I am—I failed them, and I sometimes wish I could get back to them again, even if that won't happen."

"You're grieving."

"I am."

Eamonn breathed in, then breathed out.

"I know you told me your father..you and him work in opposing companies now. He hurt you and Sophie, years ago, by leaving you both when you needed him most. And if this chance….of you meeting him again, if this is going to help you reunite with him and be back with him again and reconnect, I…I want you to take it. I think you should."

"You think reconnecting will be good?"

"If it makes you and Sophie happy, _yes."_

"…Eamonn, _mon coeur."_ There was the shuffling movement again, and the sound of arms wrapping around another. "Thank you…thank you."

"You're welcome, um..." Some shuffling movement, then, "When are you seeing him again?"

Inhale, then exhale. "Tomorrow night. I…I think I want you there with me. Do you have any evening shifts?"

"I checked my schedule. I don't. I'll be free as soon as five in the evening."

"Good." A sigh, then, "Meet me…meet me at the back of the main building at six in the evening. We'll make our way to see my father from there."

"You're sure of this?"

"Yes."

"Good." A kiss, somewhere. "I'll be there for you. I won't let you down."

"I'm not going to let you down, either."

 _Click._


End file.
